Wonders of Life
by Lil Tifa Lockheart
Summary: The PE crew has to destroy a meteor that is headed for Earth. But when Fry makes a mistake, the mission gets called off and is assigned to another crew. Meanwhile, Fry tries to atone Leela. Read the story and you'll find what/why; I suck at summaries.


Disclaimers: I don't own Futurama. Ok?  
  
Author's notes: I should really update my other Futurama story,  
  
But I got this other little idea, so I thought I should write   
  
it down.(I'm very forgetful. Have I told y'all that before? No, I didn't...hee hee....)  
  
Tragedy/Action/Adventure/Romance will be the type of this   
  
story.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Wonders of Life  
  
Chapter 1: Mission To Save Earth!  
  
Leela looked around the room. Her face slowly started to make a grimace. Fry was glued on the couch watching TV, Bender was reading a robot pornography magazine with his foot up on a table, Zoidberg was completely freaking out over something and Amy was putting on makeup...and way too much as well. Holding back her own boredom, Leela went over to Fry and sat down beside him. "Hey, Fry. What are you watching?" "Can't talk. Watching TV."said Fry, dully."Okay then..."Leela now went over to Bender."Hey, Bender."She began."Any fun?" Bender made no reply. She continued on. "Wouldn't it be funner if we had to go to a mission right now, hmmm?" Bender answered with a curt answer. "Nope." Leela turned around towards the others." Anybody else agree with me then?" But the rests' answer was same as Bender's, "Nope.". Before Leela said anything more, the professor entered the room. "Good news, everyone!"he exclaimed. "What is it now, old man?"asked Bender, dully. "If Leela hadn't foolishly blurted out about a mission, I would never have asked. But since she did, I'm assigning all of you to a mission to save Earth from a gigantic meteor." Everybody sighed out a groan. Fry interuppted. "But how do we know if it's true? About the meteor, I mean." "Turn on to the news right now, Fry." said Farnsworth. He started to smile sheepishly as Fry started switched the channnel obediently. "This meteor is almost the size of Earth. It will kill us all!!"screamed a scientist who being interviewed. "But isn't there any way we can...stop the meteor?" The scientist suddenly calmed down as he tried to answer this question. "Ahem, yes. We can send a group of 5, 6 or 7 people who are experienced with things in space." The interview was cut, and a female announcer now spoke. "Ahahahaha."she laughed uneasily. "Shut up, Earth woman!"exclaimed Morbo. "Foolish Earthlings, for many years, I have warned you that my race will come and wipe out all of you. Well, now we can't, since that meteor is coming and-." Fry turned off the TV. "I can't believe this."gasped Amy. "Can't believe what? That Fry finally shut the TV off himself without being forced to?"asked Zoidberg, innocently. But his innocence was not exposed to the haughty, cold Amy."No, you idiot! I meant I can't believe that the meteor is unstoppable!" And with that, she smacked Zoidberg's crustacean head. "Ow,,,"said Zoidberg with a tear forming in his eye. "Shut up, friends." Farnsworth now interjected. "I also have an announcement to make. We are the chosen group to go and stop the meteor." The crew was obviously suprised."WHAT?!"sounded the room. "You can't make me do it, man. You can't. You can't!!"cried Bender, dramatically as he could and holding on to the old professor's lab coat collar. "Get off of me, you imbecile. We can't back out now, for the President himself said so." But some of the crew members were not to be side-tracked. "Aren't we a delivery company? How can a delivery company do such a thing?" Leela asked breathlessly. "We're a special kind of a delivery company. Also, we can't back out now, for President Nixon knows that our company will be the one to save Earth. Now go, go!!"replied Farnsworth, shooing them all.  
  
"If it wasn't for Leela, we wouldn't have to go on this stupid mission."grumbled Bender. "Yeah, nice going, Leela."said Amy. "It's better than doing absolutely nothing,"retorted Leela. "Whaddo you mean by that? I was reading."said Bender arrogantly. "You call looking at robot porn is reading?" Before Bender said anything else, the professor appeared again. He handed Leela a paper and a map. "All the things you'll need are listed on this paper, and this is a map of the whole universe." Leela looked at the map carefully. "I can't find the Milky Way. Are you sure the whole universe is drawn on this map?" "Oops, heh heh. I forgot that the universe is endless."laughed Professor Farnsworth. 'Just as I thought,'thought Leela, unimpressed. "Instead, I'll write on your material list that you will need lots and lots of those really strong rope things." "Uh huh, sure. The 'really strong rope things'."said Leela.   
  
"Ok, all systems ready to go. Wha--hey, where's Fry?"Leela pointed out. Just then, Fry came stumbling onto the ship. "Sorry for being late,"said Fry."But I couldn't find my deodorant." Leela regarded Fry with suspicious eyes. "Why do you need deodorant for?"she added sharply. "Because, uh..." Leela cut him off briefly. "Never mind. Now let's save Earth." And with that, the Planet Express ship took off, with Leela as the courageous captain, Fry, as just a simple delivery boy, Bender, as the company's chef, Zoidberg, as the company's disrespected doctor and Amy, as a fun-loving intern. But whatever obstacles held for them, they would all have a part of it...for this would be their last adventure together.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 1: Mission To Save Earth  
  
To be continued on Chapter 2.  
  
Author's note: "Last adventure together"...y'all feel me what   
  
I was saying? This story is totally going to be a Tragedy   
  
story...  
  
Start watching Futurama on FOX starting on August 6th, Sunday.  
  
New episode. AND the estimated SERIES FINALE EPISODE is on  
  
AUGUST 10TH, SUNDAY. Uh oh, that started me up again...I'm   
  
going to cry.....please review. Peace! 


End file.
